


Eren's Birthday.

by Misaki



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki/pseuds/Misaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Eren's birthday, everyone has showed up... Apart from his boyfriend; Levi. Where is he? What's he doing? Has he forgotten? It brings Eren down throughout the day and he's pestered by Mikasa until he feels like he's going to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Birthday.

Eren nervously grabbed another glass of juice by the colourful water fountain placed on the table next to him. He eyes quickly scanned around the room as he looked for a particular handsome face. Nothing. He sighed and took a sip of his juice. Where was he? Levi was meant to be here ages ago. The party was half in, and everyone was having a good time.. Apart from Eren. He stared into space, awaiting for the door bell to chime, or for someone to shout out: "Hey, it's Levi!" But nothing. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he spun round on his heel. Levi? No. Mikasa.  
"Eren, stop worrying, he's probably over doing cleaning again. You know how he is," She said, attempting to make Eren feel better. Eren just narrowed his eyebrows and broke his gaze with her. "He's forgotten, hasn't he?" He muttered under his breath, hoping Mikasa didn't hear. Luckily enough, she just perked her head up and said: "Eh?" Eren smiled nervously at her and took another sip from his glass, before setting it down gently on the table beside him. "Hey, wanna go make a s'more? Sasha's probably eaten them all, but I can get more if you want," Mikasa pressed, her eyes lighting up, staring into Eren's eyes. "No, I feel a bit sick actua-" "Then you can go rest in the other room if you want? There's a sofa bed in the lounge, I heard it was pretty comfortable! Eh? Eren?" Eren was staring off into space again, thinking about his lover, where he was, what he was doing, why it was taking him so long...  
The door chimed. Eren's eyes lit up and he zoomed to the door, opening it quickly and smiling brightly. "Hey! Le-" "Happy Birthday! Eren!" Eren opened his eyes, his smile faltering a little. It was Petra and Oluo. Eren forced his bright smile again, "Hey newly-weds! Thank you, guys!" He grinned, his voice cheerful. Only a month ago, they had gotten married. Levi and Eren went together of course, wearing matching white suits and acting cute to everyone. They had brought Oluo and Petra a pair of matching champagne glasses, customised and so clean that you could see your reflection in it. Obviously Levi had saw a chance and took it, spraying it with shiny and weird smelling chemicals and rubbing it repeatedly with a clean cloth, before setting it back into a white box with silky tissues and beautiful tiny confetti pieces that said: Congratulations!   
Eren's hands were full with a massive present, neatly wrapped. "We hope you like it! We're sorry that we're late, Oluo and I were at the pet-shop in town, we got a new adorable kitten, which is why we can't stay here long either, sorry," Petra explained, her eyes sparkling. Oluo nodded in agreement, before peeking inside the house, curious with what was happening. Eren noticed, quickly stepping out of their way. "It's okay, Petra. Please do come in, both of you," Eren said merrily, smiling. Petra and Oluo walked past him, leaving Eren to shut the door and trail miserably after them.  
As soon as Eren walked into the dining room, Mikasa approached him, grabbing his arm and giggling like a little girl. "Come on! Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean are dancing! It's hilarious!" She chuckled, dragging him outside onto the porch, where beautiful white fairy-lights draped across the posts and wrapped around any piece of wood. It created a calming atmosphere amongst the twilight sky. Eren blinked, staring at his friends with a playful smile on his face. Connie and Sasha were doing tango in one corner, and Marco and Jean slow dancing in the other. Marco and Jean were together of course, they had a thing a long time ago, where either Marco would go to Jeans place, or Jeans to Marcos, and they wouldn't appear until the next day. They had the lights on outside their place, late into the night, and usually played romantic music. Levi and Eren were on the balcony outside Levi's bedroom when this happened, they were joking around, push and shove, the usual. Then they focused on the people outdoors, watching old couples, groups of teenagers, usually judging them or wondering about how their lives would be in the future just by appearance. That was when Levi perked up and smirked, his eyes shining in the dim moonlight. "Look, brat. Marco is around Jeans again, the light is on late. Wonder if they'll frickle frackle," he chuckled playfully. Eren corrected him, giggling like a little girl, "freckle frackle I think you mean, Levi," elbowing him softly in the arm. Levi lowered his head, chuckling softly. "You idiot... Oi oi look! They are fucking! I told you!" Levi muttered, returning the soft elbow back to Eren. Eren blinked, he was right. The curtains were closed in their view, but you could see the shadows of both men, starting it kiss, then one of them pushed the other down, and the shadows disappeared. Later, muffled moans were heard and Eren had burst out laughing, holding his stomach. "You sound like that sometimes, so shush," Levi had growled, but he was, too, trying to hold back the laughs.  
Eren blinked back into reality, Mikasa was tugging on his shirt, pestering for something, or simply trying to get his attention, again. Eren whirled around, ready to snap, but he paused in his tracks, the lights had dimmed and everyone was gone.   
Apart from a certain someone.  
Eren raced towards his significant other, his arms outstretched, ready to hug him.  
His mind had one word carved into it at the moment.  
As he reached the human, he was welcomed with the scent of soap and deliciousness, it had to be him.  
It was him.  
Levi.  
As his arms embraced him, the hug was returned with a pair of secure arms around his waist. Eren could almost hear his heartbeat as he clinged tightly onto Levi. Hot breath tickled his ear and that sexy, deep, low voice gave him shivers down the spine as Levi spoke: "Sorry I'm late, brat," he murmured, shoving his face into the crook of Eren's neck. Eren didn't care, as long as he was here, that was all that mattered. "It's okay, it's okay. Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Levi," Eren huffed, all the excitement exceeded it's container all in one go as soon as his hands has wrapped itself firmly around Levi's neck. His thumb softly stroked the hard prickly stubble at the back of his neck. Eren's heart was in his throat and he was smiling brightly as he pulled himself back, his eyes locking into pale grey and blue eyes of his lover. Levi gasped, narrowing his eyebrows. "Eren.. Your eyes are watering.." He whispered. Eren smiled again, "I'm just.. So happy."   
The party has ended by the time Levi had arrived, which was why barely anyone was there. It was just Mikasa, Levi and Eren. Eren had been holding Mikasa back from swinging punches at Levi. "How dare you make my brother miserable during his own birthday party!" She yelled, whilst Levi was standing there, arms crossed, keeping a simple poker-face, as usual. "Mikasa, stop it!" Eren snapped, his arms were firmly gripping his sisters. Mikasa eventually gave up, then packed her things together and left in a huff, understanding that they may want time alone together. When the door slammed shut, Eren slowly approached Levi, licking his lips and gazing into his eyes longingly. Levi put one hand up, abruptly stopping Eren in his tracks. He smiled ever so slightly and then spoke up. "Open your present first, brat. Then you'll understand why I was so late," He explained, glancing his eyes towards a massive, but thin present. Eren smiled and nodded his head, "Okay!" He exclaimed, sitting down quickly and starting to rip apart the neatly wrapped package. Levi sat down opposite him, waiting for his reaction. Eren's eyes brimmed. It was a massive frame, filled with hundreds of different pictures full Eren, Eren and Levi, friends of Eren, different places they had been together. Eren's particular favourite was one he had took of Levi, who was asleep in bed, his bare chest showing, revealing his abs. His mouth was slightly open and he had looked so cute, Eren couldn't resist. Obviously when Eren broke the news to him about it, Levi had pestered for him to delete it, before he punished him. But as soon as Levi saw the picture, he changed his mind, he didn't really care afterwards. "Levi..." He murmured, tears running down his face. "Thank you... So much." Eren leaned over the table, pulling Levi close to him, sobbing. "Don't cry, you little brat," He murmured, "Oi, Eren. You forgot the tickets," he said. Eren pulled back and tilted his head. "Eh?" He questioned. Levi eyes up two tickets, obviously Eren had been too focused on the frame, he must of thought it was wrapping paper or something. Thank goodness he hadn't ripped them during the process of unwrapping the frame. Eren picked them up from the table. One for him, one for Levi. It was a trip to Tokyo, for a couple of weeks. Eren squealed like a fangirl, for months Eren had been pestering Levi to visit the paradise of a place. "Thank you so much, Levi! You're the best!" He squealed, running up to the man once again and hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Eren," Levi replied, his voice low. A few moments had passed before Eren spoke up again, "Levi. I love you," Eren whispered into his lovers ear. Levi huffed and tightened his grip around Eren's waist. "I love you too," he replied, his breath tickling Eren's neck.  
They had started to kiss for a little bit, before Levi picked Eren up in his arms, carrying him like a princess to the bedroom where the magic would happen. Levi crawled on the bed, Eren clinging onto him tightly until he let go, landing gently on the soft duvet. They continued their kissing there, quickly unbuttoning shirts, pulling zippers of pants downs whilst attempting to keep their lips in contact. When both men were fully naked, Levi began to tease Eren, kissing his neck and touching his nipples, rubbing them gently, then slowly building up speed, Eren shoved his arm in front of his mouth, trying not to moan. When Levi noticed he smirked sexily and whispered into Eren's ear, his hot breath tickling Eren's neck, sending chills down his spine: "Let me hear your moans. Arouse me even more, Eren," he whispered. Eren obeyed the command, removing his arm and letting out soft moans of delight. Levi eventually moved on, down below. Eren's breathing quickened, he was getting excited. Levi neared towards his dick, which stood in a proud curve. Levi took the member, full on into his mouth, licking it every now and then, his head bobbing up and down. Eren didn't expect this, he gasped, his hips jerked up in excitement. Eren quickly spluttered: "I'm so sorry, Levi!" He gasped, then continued to moan as Levi started to bob up and down faster, obviously the older man didn't give a damn what Eren did at this moment. Eren suddenly felt a churn in the pit of his gut, he was going to release soon.. He started to moan even more, his hands reached down towards Levi's head, attempting to give him a warning. He poked the head of his lover. Levi looked up at Eren, continuing his actions. "I'm.. I'm, ah! I'm going to cum! Ugh, Levi!" He moaned, then closed his eyes, letting the sensations hit him like a tidal wave. He released into Levi's mouth, who had obviously built up pace in the last couple of seconds. Levi lifted himself up, and stared into Eren's eyes as he swallowed his cum. "Levi.. You shouldn't do that!" He gasped, out of breath as he recovered from the climax. Levi just ignored him, throwing him a sexy smirk and laying him back down, kissing him deeply. His tongue explored Eren's mouth, their tongues played with each other for a little bit, letting Eren moan out of pleasure.  
"Mmmm.. Ah, Levi!" Eren moaned as Levi broke away from their kiss. He was clearly upset as Levi's lips parted from his. Eren's lips were red, wet and swollen from their intense kissing and clearly Eren wasn't done with him. "What, Eren?" Levi asked as Eren gazed deeply into his eyes. "Please..." Eren's voice was so quiet that Levi had to lean down so close to Eren that their foreheads touched. "What?" Levi asked, he clearly had missed something. Eren's hands gripped tightly around Levi's neck. "Please... Fuck me. I can't take it anymore..." Eren whispered. Levi played a smirk on his lips and reached over into the draw next to the bed, revealing a tube of lube. He squirted a fair size amount onto his hand and then rubbed it up and down his member, whilst staring at Eren longingly. Eren was so hot, that he could feel his ears burning. Levi was making him blush so much, his heart was in his throat again, and he swore he could of heard it beating. Levi leaned back over Eren, using his hand to navigate his dick towards Eren's entrance. Eren awaited the sheering pain mixed with pleasure, but it never came. He let out a soft whine and opened his eyes. Levi was so close to him right now, his eyes were piercing into his. It gave Eren a bit of a fright. "..What?" Eren asked. Levi chuckled and kissed him gently. "I love you so much, Eren," Levi murmured, then pushed himself into Eren. Eren moaned loudly, his hands gripped tightly and the pain mixed with pleasure was so unbearable. But he loved it so much. Once Levi had his whole member into him, Eren quickly replied the words: "I love you too." Then Levi began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting himself into Eren with short, hard thrusts. Eren continued to moan, then began to moan Levi's name, repeating it every now and then, which encouraged Levi to fuck him even harder. Eren squirmed beneath his lover, then started to touch his own member, feeling himself beginning to cum again. Levi noticed this and nodded quickly. Grunting and making soft moans, "Eren.. I'm going to cum.." He moaned deeply, which aroused Eren so much that he came right there, all over Levi. Levi simply said: "Tch," and began to fuck Eren even more, hitting Eren's sweet spot. Eren started to scream and moan, he was getting so hot and steamy that he couldn't help himself but to sneak a quick kiss onto Levi's lips, and then stare at Levi's reaction. All of a sudden Eren constricted so tightly that Levi came. Levi moaned loudly, his hot liquids filling Eren up. He breathed heavily and then quickly pulled out from Eren, dropping down next to him. Eren was breathing heavily too, then all of a sudden his breathing was more calm and it took Levi a couple of moments to realise that Eren was asleep. "So soon?" Levi muttered, he pulled the duvet over him and Eren and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

 

"Happy birthday, Eren. I love you."


End file.
